Klonoa
Klonoa, sometimes referred to as Klonoa of the Wind is an anthropomorphic video game character created by Namco and Klonoa Works, and has starred in is own series since 1997. Language Klonoa has his own unique language, with such exclamations as "Magya!" (an exclamation shouted by him whenever he is hurt), "Rupurudu!" (Let's Go!) and "Wahoo!", which have become his trademarks. While it would be easy to label Klonoa's language as the cute gibberish fictional language based on Japanese in the Klonoa franchise, there does seem to be an underlying syntax order. For example, most of the time Klonoa silences the letter N, pronouncing his name as "Klo-oa." Personality While most protagonists tend to be consistent with their level of bravery, Klonoa has a wide range of fear levels. For instance, when around water or heights, Klonoa can become uneasy as he can't swim, but remains relaxed/confident when around even the nastiest of ghosts or monsters. He also can be quite absent-minded and unclever at times. However, Klonoa is kind and gentle, and does anything to protect friends and to help others. While in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, he had more laid back and neutral, albeit flakey personality traits, it seems in his original design and storyline from his debut title he was childish and very optimistic, although both of his incarnations have kind hearts and strong wills. His kindness was reflected in Klonoa 2, which a strange voice was calling him, known as a "Dream Voice", and was later found out to be the King of Sorrow, for he was sad because people had forgotten him. When Klonoa acknowledged who the voice was, with an open heart, he helped the King of Sorrow by ringing the Fifth Bell of the Kingdom of Sorrow, and made sure that Lunatea would never forget sorrow. While that, Popka comments that Klonoa reminds him of the Goddess Claire. In Klonoa Heroes and Namco X Capcom he protests against Joka's attempt of suicide, despite everything he did to him. In addition to kindness, Klonoa never gives up through fights against evil and challenges. As about food, hamburguers are a favorite of his, but he doesn't like tomatoes or carrots. Appearance Klonoa's appearance has changed since his introduction in his first game, Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, though he has retained his most recognizable features such has his large ears, dark blue and white color scheme, and cap depicting an image of Namco mascot Pac-man eating a dot. He also bears a big resemblance to Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog cast, notably Tails. In Door to Phantomile, Klonoa was much more feline in appearance, with large, yellow eyes and noticeable fangs when smiling. He wore magenta pants, a light blue cap, and had a large collar around his neck. Later, in Klonoa: Moonlight Museum, Klonoa's appearance was changed slightly, and his eyes were given a more traditional, animated look, as well as making him somewhat taller. The biggest change to Klonoa's design came in his third appearance in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, where he went through a radical wardrobe change, gaining a blue shirt with a large zipper pin, dark blue shorts, and a blue cap. His face was altered a bit as well, and gave more focus to the fur around his mouth. Klonoa's design was slightly altered once more in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, making him have rounder, orange eyes and slightly bigger fangs. This is Klonoa's current design. It should be noted that once or twice (most recently, in the Wii version) his eye color appears to be two-toned (both orange and yellow in the irises) In Klonoa Heroes, his shirt and collar are equipments that can be equipped and changed in order to increase his defense and agility. The Dream Traveler Though a comprehensive account of Klonoa's games is still forthcoming, all that is currently known about him is contained within the various scenes in the Klonoa series. He lives in the world of Phantomile in a small village called Breezegale with his grandfather, who he and everyone else refer to affectionately as "Grandpa". It is unrevealed what his parent's status is, or if they simply live somewhere else. It is also known in the first game that this world was not actually his universe, but rather another universe also called Phantomile. Klonoa was sent by Huepow to the Phantomile of that game to save the world and its dreams. After saving it, he was sent back to his own world by the Song of Rebirth, sung by the Diva Lephise (damsel-in-distress of the first game). Not unlike Nintendo's character Kirby, Klonoa is described as a "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger without choice. During his travels to several Dream Worlds, he has met several characters who would later become mainstays in the series, such as Popka and the young priestess Lolo. He has also made a rival of a gun-toting mercenary named Gantz (Guntz in the Japanese version, an intentional translation by Namco in order to downplay his use of firearms). The Wind Ring is the weapon fated to accompany Klonoa in his travels, needing a power source to work (but can be used even without one, as shown in other games). Door to Phantomile shows that the wind ring fell from the sky with Huepow acting as it's, being activated by Klonoa, who found it. In the end of the game, however, Huepow reveals that it was only a fake memory implanted in Klonoa's head by him, suggesting the Wind Ring was with Klonoa the entire time. Klonoa Heroes reveals that the ring was given to Klonoa by his Grandpa as a gift. Confusion There is much speculation as to what Klonoa actually is, though he most closely resembles a rabbit, cat or dog. The latter is probably the most fitting description, as Namco has stated in various interviews that though he is primarily a fantasy character, they mostly consider him a cat with long ears. Abilities and Techniques Klonoa's small yet notable abilities have faithfully been retained in nearly every game he has been featured in, and very little has been changed about them throughout the years, despite changes in game engines and console hardware. Most of his talents come from his particular attributes such as his large ears or his special "Wind Ring" which can be used for a variety of effects. The Wind Bullet The magical jewel at the end of Klonoa's ring can fire a concentrated orb blast of wind known as a "Wind Bullet" that serves as his primary means of attack. When this bullet is fired against an square block or enemy, their bodies inflate and become rounded, filling up with a light substance that makes them float. Klonoa can then pick them up over his head and either toss them straight forward into other enemies or use them to perform a second jump in the air, allowing him to reach places he normally couldn't (and kicking the enemy he is holding downwards in the process). Many of the levels in the Klonoa series of games have been designed with this ability in mind, with large vertical obstacles being a common hindrance. It was revealed in 'Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil' that the ring couldn't operate if some power source for the is not inside it. However, there have occurrences in several games where Klonoa's ring could fire wind bullets without anyone inside. The Wind Bullet can also hurt instead of just make enemies inflate, as shown in Klonoa Heroes. Floating Klonoa can often use his large, floppy ears to his advantage by flapping them in order to add a few more inches to his maximum jump height, or to remain in the air for a moment longer. This move has been important in games where precise jumps are needed, and leaves smaller room for error with judging Klonoa's landings. Board Riding In addition to Klonoa's other talents, Klonoa has demonstrated the ability to ride a special "Air Board" in several of his titles. Resembling a snowboard that hovers slightly off the ground, this board is usually only available in certain circumstances, but it allows him to travel over large areas of snow or water. His ears are also usable when on the board, as well as his Wind Ring, allowing Klonoa to make impossibly large jumps and stay in the air for an extended time. Lunatea's Veil was the first game that allowed the use of Board Riding. Dive Suit Introduced in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. A special mechanical suit that was loaned Klonoa by Garlen to let him compete with Suiryu, because of his inability to swim. It was also used in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal, as a suit he gained from the people of Jugkettle Sea to help him for both breathing underwater and in space (or more specifically, the moon). Tornado Attack One of Klonoa's specials teached by Balue in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal and Klonoa's Super Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. In Heroes, Klonoa wanted to learn a special attack strong enough to beat Guntz. He claims that he can 'see the wind' and it inspired him to think up of the attack, which he named "Klonoa Tornado Attack". When using the attack, he flies in the air then unleashes a massive amount of tornadoes around him. In Beach Volleyball, a single tornado appears wherever the ball lands on the opponents side, pulling them in. Tornado Attack EX Used only in a cutscene in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. Klonoa used the attack to counter Chipple's Spinning Punch only for it to backfire and damage the Breezegale Windmill. The attack itself is unknown. Thunder Hurricane The second special from Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal and his ultimate assault in Namco X Capcom. In the Volk City level in Heroes, Klonoa is defeated by Flower Joka and is thinking of a new attack. He then trips on a wire and gets electrocuted. This inspires him to create the 'Klonoa Thunder Hurricane'. When using the attack, he begins to spin as bolts of lightning spark around him. Weaponry Klonoa also has other weapons besides the Wind Ring, all introduced in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal and used in Namco X Capcom. *'Sword': Besides creating the Wind Bullet, the Wind Ring can use the wind to create a Wind Sword to slash his enemies. It is his most used form of attack in other media, like commercials and artwork for the game''.'' *'Hammer': Powerful weapon used to smash his enemies, in Namco X Capcom Klonoa can use it to open chests without losing Action Points (AP). *'Beam Gnome': The Wind Ring can create a beam that can act like a shield wich he can use to tackle his enemies. in Namco X Capcom it can also be used as a defensive counter against long range attacks. *'Arm Cannon': a pair of cannons attached to each of Klonoa's arm that can fire a big spiked ball to his enemies. *'Boomerang': A Boomerang used to hit multiple enemies, can rotate around Klonoa and hit anyone close to him. Biography Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Klonoa lives in the town of Breezegale with his grandfather, until the day he finds the Wind Ring falling from the sky and takes it, releasing the ring spirit Huepow and soon becoming his best friend. One day, a dark ship crashs into the mountains, like Klonoa dreamed sometimes, and the two decide to investigate. They learn that Joka and his master Ghadius are searching for a pendant that holds magical properties. They kidnap the diva songstress Lephise, and the two decide to chase after them. Along the way, they manage to find the pendant and leave it with Grandpa. However, Joka discover this and attacks Klonoa's house, stealing the pendant and killing his grandpa. Travelling to Cress, the Moon Kingdom, Klonoa learns that Huepow is actually its Prince, but continues to help Klonoa. Klonoa eventually defeats both Joka and Ghadius, but Ghadius unleashes the beast named Nahatomb. With the help of his friends meet along the adventure, Klonoa manages to defeat Nahatomb and rescue Lephise. However, afterwards, Huepow informs Klonoa that he actually came from another world and was given fake memories when he was summoned. Klonoa wants to stay in Phantomile, but when Lephise sings her Song of Rebirth to renew the world, Klonoa is sucked through a portal back to his home. Klonoa: Moonlight Museum Klonoa and his friend Huepow come across a young crying girl who tells them that the the moon has been divided into fragments named Moon Stones and stolen by a mysterious group of artists that reside in the nearby Moonlight Museum. Determined to help, the duo rush off to the Museum's entrance, and once they come inside, they are greeted by a painter named Picoo who traps them inside a piece of artwork. Klonoa and Huepow fight their way out but are continuosly trapped in four different worlds by the other artists. They manage to escape each one of them while collecting the fragments of the moon. After the last one they find that the Museum itself is a living being and the one behind everything. Klonoa manages to collect the remaining the fragments and restores the moon to the sky, making Museum and it's artists see their evil ways and wanting to be better. Klonoa: Empire of Dreams Klonoa awakens one morning in the Empire of Dreams with Huepow, and is dragged by the emperor's three royal guards to his throne room. Emperor Jillius himself informs Klonoa that he broke the sacred law of his kingdom by dreaming, which he views as a worthless endeavor and a total waste of time. The Emperor himself suffers from insomnia, and decrees that if he cannot be allowed to dream, then no one can. Rather than punish Klonoa outright, he instead offers him a challenge: If Klonoa can defeat the four monsters that are ravaging the Empire, then his execution will be canceled and he will be set free. Joined by his friend Huepow, Klonoa has no choice but to travel to the surrounding lands and battle with the four monsters living there: Chipple, Muzika, Chirin and Medim. After the last one was defeated, it was discovered that the people who dreamed were turned into monsters by someone from the empire itself. With the help of the three guards from before, Klonoa e Huepow manage to reach Jillius throne room and defeat him, only to discover that his minister, Bagoo, was manipulating him and the real responsible, while Jillius just left clues in the monsters dreams. With Bagoo defeated, Jillius decides to allow the citizens to dream, while Klonoa and Huepow disappears. Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Klonoa wakes in Lunatea, where he meets Lolo and Popka. The two direct him towards an island which houses a bell, which Lolo must ring to become a full priestess. With Klonoa's help, the group make their way to the bell and Lolo thinks she managed to ring it, when it was Klonoa. Lolo and Popka take Klonoa to visit Baguji, an wise prophet. He explains that the four Kingdoms of Lunatea each house a bell, which maintain harmony throughout Lunatea. However, a fifth bell which does not belong to any of the kingdoms has appeared. This fifth bell has begun to spread chaos across Lunatea. He then instructs them to visit The High Priestess. The High Priestess orders Lolo to visit and gather the power from each bell in order to contain the evil. The three then set off to visit each bell. During their journey, the group is often stalked and attacked by Leorina and Tat, who desire the power of the bells for their own purposes. Leorina gets cursed by sorrow, but decides to help Klonoa after he saves her. With the power of the elements, Klonoa opens the gate to the Kingdom of Sorrow, where it's revealed that the King of Sorrow is the one who summoned Klonoa. In the end however, the king decides to use Klonoa as a vessel for the pain he suffered in isolation, and is killed in the battle with Klonoa. Before he died, Klonoa promised the King of Sorrow that the world would remember sorrow, saying they've come too far to give up. Klonoa rings the bell, and the king turns to light and fades away. Klonoa decides its time to go home. Lolo is disappointed, but tells him it'll be okay because it's okay to cry sometimes, and that she'll work hard. Klonoa tells her that even though he doesn't belong in her world, they'll always be together, and with a final thank you, he walks away, disappearing to other worlds where dreams are in danger. Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament The game begins shortly after Klonoa defeats the Bagoo and receives an invitation letter that floats from the sky telling him that he has been selected to compete in the prestigious "Dream Champ Tournament" for the title of "Greatest Hero" as well as a cash reward. After Klonoa finishes reading, he is enveloped in a bright light and finds himself transported inside a gigantic arena alongside several other adventurers. He meets up with Chipple, Joka, Lolo and Popka, only to learn that they are taking part in the competition as well, and a pompous rogue named Gantz who brushes him off immediately. The master of ceremonies, and sponsor of the tournament itself, Garlen, makes his appearance and informs everyone that they will be paired off in a single-elimination tournament that has them racing across several worlds that he himself created. The first one to reach the end will be the winner and will advance to the next round. After several rounds, Klonoa meets Suiryu, who advises him to not trust Garlen and watch what happens to the loser. Klonoa wins and sees that Suiryu and all the others who lost had become gears. realizing Garlen held the tournament only to acquire gears to his planned Mechanical Empire, Klonoa beats Gantz (who didn't care for what was happening) and Garlen, saving everyone and becoming the champion of the Dream Champ Tournament. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Klonoa participates in the Beach Volleyball tournament, sponsored by Garlen and Nahatomb, with Chipple as his partner. After winning, he decides to keep on training for the next one. Klonoa becomes a little too enthusiastic in a friendly match with his friends Popka, Chipple and Heart Moo, putting so much force into the ball that he destroys a windmill's blade. Klonoa is forced to use the prize money to pay for damages. In Popka's and Lolo's ending they go shopping with Klonoa, but end wasting the prize money paying for all the stuff broken by Lolo's clumsiness (Lolo ending) or expensive clothes for Popka (Popka Ending). In both versions of Garlen's ending Klonoa loses to him because of the advantage his machine gaves him. Klonoa gets a machine so they can play again on equal terms and beats Garlen. Klonoa Heroes The game begins with Klonoa getting his Wind Ring from his grandpa. Soon after, he and Chipple are seen trying to pluck a special flower, the Hikari Sakura (literally the Light Sakura or Light Cherry-blossom) from a tree branch. The flower is said to only bloom under special circumstances, and the person who possesses it will be granted good luck. After getting the Hikari Sakura, Klonoa is informed by Popka and Lolo that the area is surrounded by several Moos. He tries to fight then, but is surrounded himself by Giant Moos. Just then, he is rescued by Gantz. Together, Klonoa decides to leave with Gantz leave to pursue a bounty-hunting career to become a hero and gain a Hero Medal to prove it, as Gantz himself alread has a Bronze one. Along the way they run into a large armadillo named Pango, a bomb expert who has a Silver Hero Medal , who joins them because he wants to cure his son, Borris, from a misterious sleeping sickness. Klonoa finally obtains one Blank Hero Medal from The High Priestess and they all learn the sickness is part of a plot being conceived by the madman Garlen, who has joined forces with Joka and a new villain named Janga to bring Nahatomb back using Lolo as a power source and create a new empire. Klonoa "trains" under Balue and, together with Gantz and Pango, defeat all four of them, rescue Lolo and put an end to his sinister plans. During the final battle against Nahatomb, the medals of the three heroes turn gold, but after he is defeated, only Klonoa's turn back to being blank. The extra visions have an additional story, where Mamett gathered together the remaining minions of the villains and decided to use them as new attractions for his tent. The trio of heroes, not knowing this, traveled to various places defeating every one of them. When arriving in Garlen's former lab, they find Mamett with his brother Momett and Balue. They explain to the heroes what happened and Klonoa's Hero Medal turns back to gold. NamcoXCapcom New monsters start appearing all over the world attacking people, as well as the strange "sleeping sickness". Gantz hears that the golden knight Gilgamesh (from the Tower of Druaga series) is involved in the fight and decides to take Klonoa with him for a bounty hunt, as the reward should be big if the legendary Golden Knight is involved. The two head to the destroyed Tower of Druaga and defeat the monsters there with the help of Whirlo, Steven (from the Valkyrie series), Stahn and Rutee (from the Tales series) They find Joka (the responsible for the sleeping sickness), Gilgamesh and Ki (Tower of Druaga series) and defeat Joka in battle, discovering that the demon Druaga (Tower of Druaga series) is alive. Klonoa and Gantz decide to talk with The High Priestess and Lolo about Druaga's return. They try to defend them from a invasion of Moos led by Janga, and manage to hold still until heroes from various worlds show up. As it seems, the worlds are all being fused into one because of a great conspiracy involving evil organizations from each world. Klonoa and Guntz joins forces with the heroes, but ocassionaly leaves the group to pursue Janga. After Janga and Joka are killed the duo remains in the group until the final battle against 99, secret weapon of the Ouma organization (original from Namco X Capcom). After all is over,Demitri (from the Darktalkers series) throws a party at his castle, wich ends up with everyone battling for fun. He reveals to Morrigan (Darkstalkers series) that he plans to use his new allies to fight Jedah (Darkstalkers series), who is coming back. Beach Volleyball Stats *'Type': Power *'Attack: '''3/4 *'Block: 2/4 *'Feint: '''1.5/4 *'Receive: '1.5/4 *'Speed: '2/4 *'Diff: '2/4 Klonoa Heroes Initial Stats *'Level: 1 *'Health Point': 100 *'Attack: '''10 (3 without initial point) *'Defense: 2 *'Agility: '''4 Namco X Capcom Initial Stats The "Klonoa & Gantz" unit is based mostly on their appearance in Klonoa Heroes. Klonoa only attacks at Close Range. *'Type: Item *'Level': 2 *'Health Point': 2350 *'Magic Point': 62 *'Branche': 6 *'Movement': 8 *'Close Range': 1-2 *'Attack': 103 *'Defense': 94 *???: 45 *'Agility': 45 *'Lucky': 59 Other Appearances * Klonoa had cameo appearances in Moto GP and Alpine Racer 3. * Klonoa and his rival Guntz from Klonoa Heroes also appear as a playable duo in Namco's cross-over RPG, Namco x Capcom, developed by Monolith Soft. They retain similar moves featured in Klonoa Heroes, such as Klonoa's Thunder Hurricane. Other appearances are made by Lolo, Janga (in his only console appearance as of 2006), Joka, the Priestess of La-Lakoosha and various varieties of Moos. * In Tales of Symphonia, the character Presea Combatir has a hidden costume based off Klonoa's outfit accessed by changing her title to "Dream Traveler". She also has a habit of saying "Wahoo" in a completely deadpan manner while wearing it (this happens during the optional skits and scenes wherein she wears the outfit, she talks normally whilst in battle and these lines are not voiced by her voice actor in the English version of the game. However, if one imports Titles to a New Game, Presea will occasionally say "Wahoo!" as an end-of-battle phrase, but only up until a certain plot event). * In the manga, 'Shibuutenkoku Kaze no Klonoa', Klonoa and the Breezegale residents are the major characters. But many changes are made in this manga - it portrays Klonoa as a complete idiot, obsessed with being a hero and causing trouble anywhere he goes (althrough not on purpose). His sidekick, surprisingly, is not Huepow - he is replaced by a Moo, who is the postman of Breezegale. * In Tales of Hearts and Keroro RPG, Klonoa appears as a summon character. Incidentally, both Klonoa and Sgt. Keroro have the same voice actress. * In Tales of Vesperia, Klonoa appears in the form of a fellowship statue named © F Statue. There is also a Klonoa costume for the character Karol as Downloadable Content in the PS3 version. * In Tales of Destiny 2, a Klonoa plushie can be seen at the left side of the character Harold's room. * In Ridge Racer 6 & 7, Klonoa appeared in ads and as a car design. * There are advertisements of him in tracks at Ridge Racer Type 4. * Klonoa has also recently appeared in Soul Calibur V as a keychain in his Klonoa 2 appearence as Downloadable Content for Character Creation. Physical Appearance Klonoa has black and white fur, a blue Pac-Man hat, and a blue shirt and shorts. He even has red shoes and golden-yellow gloves. When sleeping, Klonoa wears pajamas that consist of light blue for pants and cyan for shirt. When swimming, Klonoa wears blue swim trunks. When cooking, Klonoa wears a chef's hat, a red apron, and blue slip-on shoes. When scuba-diving, Klonoa wears a blue wetsuit with yellow features, a dual-hosed scuba tank, mask and flippers. When working out in the gym, Klonoa wears a blue head-band with a Pac-Man design, a blue undershirt, blue and yellow legwarmers, and red sneakers. Trivia * The Pokémon Lopunny, Shaymin (Sky Forme) and the Digimon Terriermon and Lopmon seem to share the same ear design as Klonoa. * In an game magizine interview, Hideo Yoshizawa confirmed that he got his idea of Klonoa from Mario. * On the right side of his hat is Pac-Man (Since the Pac-Man series was also created by Namco). * Some people say that he is a copy of "Tails" Prower, a character from the Sonic series. * The fandom tends to refer to him as a "cabbit", that is, Cat + Rabbit, despite Namco claiming he is a cat. Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mascots Category:Neutral Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pure Good